Seiko
Seiko and Midori are the friends of Yukio Shimoda. Like her they don't have very festive Christmas' and were invited to Noelle Kurusu's home to celebrate. They appear in Period 39. Bio Appearance One of the girls has medium-long hair worn in thin, slightly curled pigtails with straight, short cut bangs and thin forelocks. The other girl has short-medium hair worn in a slightly wavy side-tail on the right of her head with her bangs spread out at the corner. Both of them have a few loose strands at the bottom of their heads and similar eye shapes. Personality Seiko and Midori appear to be similar, friendly and curious young girls who enjoy having fun and are easily excited. Like Yukio they are used to having boring and lonely holidays due to constantly busy parents- but in comparison to her, they appear more indifferent about it, even poking fun at their misfortune. History After Yukio complains about her poor upcoming Holiday due to her busy parents, Seiko and Midori were able to agree with her and point out how their own isn't that great either. After Yukio suggested they hold a party for themselves somewhere, neither of them could think of where they could actually hold it until Noelle approached them, offering to let them attend her own. Initially they weren't sure, as she is new and they never speak to her- but after remembering that she is wealthy they quickly agree. On the night of the 24th, the girls show up for the party and are quickly amazed by the decorative home. They express curiosity one of the rooms when Noelle quickly distracts them and claims it isn't worth notice, as it's just storage. They let it go and hang out until dinner is served, when the girls tease each other about how much they ate. Later, as Yukio spies on Noelle her cover is blown when the girls show up suddenly, alerting Noelle. Since she had left to the restroom some time ago they got concerned. Noelle quickly covers Emily and suggests they go play some games, with the duo agreeing and quickly taking to it. Eventually bed comes along and they all go to sleep. The following morning Yukio awoke to find her friends and their items gone. Noelle claimed they left early due to something coming up, which Yukio found suspicious considering they would have normally woke her. She goes on to say that she didn't want them to disturb her though- so she offered to tell her when she got up. Yukio takes off to use the restroom, but still concerned she dials one of their phones, strangely hearing the ring tone from nearby. She follows it to the Storage room and sneaks inside, surprised to see it isn't locked. The music plays closer and while searching for any sign of Seiko or Midori, she is horrified when she kicks something and looks to find a sheet over her friends corpses, along with the phone she dialed. Quotes Trivia *One of the girls resemble Youko Oota. Gallery Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Females